


Tsukiyama one shots (with a lil extra sprinkled in)

by loading__screen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, im better at writting angst tho so sorry bout that, im really bad at including every character lol, sorry if these suck, these one shots were originally posted on my wattpad lmao, tsukiyama deserves more fluff party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading__screen/pseuds/loading__screen
Summary: me and my mediocre writting are here to give you some sweet tsukiyama fluff and occasionally i write about Daisuga, Kagehina, or Kuroken.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did not edit these by the way.. sorry about any mistakes.

Something was off with Yamaguchi. He wouldn't yell out for Tsukishima every 5 minutes and he wasn't smiley and bubbly. Quite the opposite, actually. 

Yamaguchi was practicing his serve as usual, but today his serves were agressive and barley succeeded. 

Everyone was quick to notice the change, especially a certain tall blond who unfortunately had his own things to work on, so Yamaguchi was left alone for the time being. 

"Um.. Yamaguchi?" Sugawara was the first to say something 

"What." Yamaguchi's voice was cold and blunt 

it was unsettling and sent a shiver down even Tsukishima's back. 

Suga was clearly unsure on how to deal with angry Yamaguchi, it's never happened before. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the bench to get a drink. 

as he was walking by, he accidentally bumped into Asahi.

"Oh! sorry Yamagu-" before the teddy bear of an ace could finish his apology Yamaguchi grunted and walked off 

Asahi looked over to daichi who looked at Sugawara who then looked at Tsukishima. Tsukishima's usual blank face replaced with a confused look and a raised brow. 

"Oi. Whats wrong with him?" Kageyama whispered to Tsukishima 

The blond didn't answer, he passed the volleyball he was holding to Kageyama and started walking to the bench where the pinch server was drinking water. 

"What's wrong with you today?" 

the gym went dead silent hearing Tsuki's question, they all stared expectantly at the two males hoping that because of their friendship Yamaguchi would explain his mood. But all Yamaguchi did was stare back at Tsukki. 

"Well?" 

Yamaguchi looked away from the taller male and turned around 

"Like you would care, tsukki." 

Tsukishima looked back at Sugawara completely bewildered on what to do next. Suga waved him on to keep talking to him. 

"Why wouldn't i care, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki sighed 

"Because you never care." Yamaguchi sat down on the bench, yet to look at tsukki in the eyes again. 

"What are you on about? i do care." Tsukishima scoffed 

"You sure have a great way of showing it then." Yamaguchi said sarcastically 

"Tadashi, whats really wrong." Tsukishima said trying to ignore what the greenette had said even if it might've hurt a bit.

"Because today has been absolute shit! you didnt even notice. All day girls have been coming up to me and talking about you! that not only reminds me about how no one likes me but that you could have any girl and you will never love me back!" The outburst had shoked Yamaguchi himself 

He turned around and started to walk off until something held him back. he looked down and he saw Tsukki's hand around his wrist. 

"Tsukki- what are you doing?" 

Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishimas hand get warmer and shake very slightly, But Tsukki kept a steady grip.

"let me go." Yama said as he shook his hand out of Tsukki's grasp.

Tsukki grabbed on to Yamaguchi's shirt and faced Daichi. 

"Captain, Yamaguchi and i will be leaving early." Tsukki gave a quick bow and quickly walked towards the door with a struggling Yamaguchi following behind. 

Tsukki quickly dragged Yamaguchi to the locker rooms and grabbed their regular clothes and bags. 

"tsukki wait- i wont leave if you let go, lets change into our clothes first!" 

The blond still didn't listen and once he had grabbed all their things he pulled Yamaguchi to the road they always walk down after school. 

Tsukki kept walking until they reached a park. He finally stopped and let go of Yamaguchi's shirt. 

"What the hell was that for Tsukki!?" 

Tsukki sighed and looked Yamaguchi in the eyes throwing him off guard since he hadn't even looked at him since Yamaguchi's confession. 

"Im.. im sorry Yamaguchi.. i-" Tsukki was struggling to find the words he wanted to say. 

"Wait- You brought me all the way over here to reject me!? what the hell tsukishima?" 

"No!" Tsukki quickly replied

he took a deep breath and tried to put his thoughts into words. 

"Im sorry that i caused you to feel insecure, and that i caused you to so much trouble-" Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi's hands and intertwined them with his own 

"But i.. i love you too Tadashi. I really do." Tsukishima wasn't quite sure what he was scared of, but he was terrified. He closed his eyes and waited for Yamaguchi to say or do something. 

Yamaguchi pulled his hands away from Tsukki's and quickly wrapped them around his neck. Kei wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but he let out a sigh and focused on the warmth that came from him and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's waist. 

"Thank you Kei." Yamaguchi said as he quickly pecked his cheek.

"Shut up Tadashi." Tsukishima responded as he snuggled into yamaguchi's neck. 

"Gomen, Tsukki." Yamaguchi giggled lightly.


	2. Tsukki and Emotions

It wasn't unusual for Karasuno's Middle blocker to have an edgy aura around him, but today it felt different and he wasn't making snarky remarks. He looked sad almost. 

He was awfully quiet and stuck around Yamaguchi more than normal. But of course even though the greenette would love to, he couldn't stay by his side forever. 

It was time for the group to be separated into teams for a practice game, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had to separate. Tsukishima went to his normal position while Yamaguchi went to wait for his serves to be needed. 

Tsuki sighed and rubbed his face, emotionally preparing himself to deal with the Kagehina duo playing against him. 

"are you okay Saltyshima? scared you're going to loose?" Hinata said cheerfully 

"Shut up boke!" Kageyama quickly said trying to hush him before he made the blond start anything 

however, a response never came. He ignored them and just kept his eyes to the floor. 

"thats so unusual" both hinata and kageyama thought 

Yamaguchi watched this interaction from the sidelines. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Tsukki since that morning, but he barley talked to him. He wasn't even sure that his bestfriend was in the right headspace to be playing and dealing with people who don't understand when its time to leave him alone without him having to tell them. 

but still the game went on, Tsukishima making the most simple mistakes and being clearly distracted. 

"That almost hit my face! what the hell tsukishima!?" Kageyama yelled 

Tsuki kept his head on the ground but.. it looked like he was crying? 

"wait- dude, are you crying?" Kageyama quickly said 

"Shut up." Tsuki quickly said turning around and leaving the gym 

Yamaguchi quickly excused himself and ran off to find his friend. 

The amount of walking he did until he realized his friend was probably half way home was incredible, but once he realized he quickly went to the locker room and grabbed his and Tsukki's things that he had left in a hurry. 

He ran as fast as he could, unti he saw someone blond sitting on the swings of a park that was right smack in the middle of Tsukishima and yamaguchis homes. 

"Tsuki?" he says quietly walking towards him 

"you left your stuff.." 

Tsukishima didn't answer him, he didn't even make eye contact or acknowledge his friends presence. 

Yamaguchi knew this usually meant to leave him alone but how could he do that? the only other time hes ever seen Tsukishima cry was when his brother betrayed his trust. 

"i know you never like to talk about anything but.. im the last person you should be hiding your feelings from, and i want to know if there's anything i can do to hel-" 

"My mom is in the hospital." 

It took a second for Yamaguchi to process what was just said to him. 

"im.. im so sorry tsukki" he finally said

Yamaguchi wasnt sure what he should do, especially for his emotionally distant friend. 

He realized Tsukki would appreciate a distraction and decided they were going to have some fun 

"alright, come on. Lets go to my house. I can make you some strawberry cake!" 

Tsukishima finally lifted his head to look at his precious best friend. He stood up and got closer to him. 

"T-Tsukki? are you-" 

He was cut off with an embrace. Tsukishima was hugging him. Yamaguchi had to resist the urge to yell out 'awe' 

he didn't want to ruin the moment so he squeezed his friend back. 

"lets go." the blond said finally letting go

But the physical contact didn't stop there. He grabbed yamaguchi's hand and grabbed their stuff with his other and started leading them towards their destination. 

Tsukishima decided then and there that he would finally open up a little more to his friend.


	3. Tiktok?

"Come on tsukishima! you lost the bet!" Noya said 

"And you lost real baaaad" Tanaka added 

"Okay well, you'd be nervous too if you were in my position." Tsukishima said 

The only thing Tsukishima learned from this bet, was to never make bets with Tanaka and Nishinoya. Those fucking cheaters. 

"damn bro, you're even shaking" Tanaka pointed out 

"Man up!" Nishinoya said 

Tsukki hated how much those 2 were enjoying this. 

"okay whatever, ill get this over with  
once the rest of the team gets here" 

He had no idea how he was supposed to do this. What if he got pushed away? What if he backs away? and worse.. what if he kisses back? 

He has very limited knowledge on how to kiss someone and now because of a stupid bet and a dumb tiktok trend, he was going to have his first real kiss with his childhood bestfriend and long time crush infront of his entire volleyball team. 

"Alright its time, i think everyone is here" Noya whispered terribly 

Tsukishima wiped his sweaty hands against his shorts and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Attention everyone! Tsukishima is going to make a tiktok and we need everyone's attention for it" Tanaka yelled out 

"Yamaguchi, please approach the blond bean pole" Noya said 

"..okay?" Yamaguchi said as he stepped cautiously towards his bestfriend 

Tsukishima set up his phone on a window in a way that everyone was shown on the screen. He changed the setting from 15 seconds to 60 seconds and took a deep breath. He turned to Yamaguchi quickly. 

"im sorry for what im about to do. Feel free to push, punch, and/or kick me." 

"wait wha-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of lips on his own. 

But it was over almost as soon as it began. Tsukishima had pulled away immediately, extremely afraid of what his friend would do. 

The team was in shock at what they just witnessed. 

"I- Yamaguchi- please say something" Tsuki said anxiously 

Yamaguchi looked at him for a second longer before he grabbed Tsukishima by the collar and kissed him. 

Tsukki immediately responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist. 

"get some tsukishima!" Noya yelled out 

Yamaguchi pulled away from the kiss and laughed 

"guys, that was beautiful! congrats!!" Sugawara said, his motherly instincts kicking in. 

the rest of the team joined in on congratulating them. 

"guys! lets watch the video!!" Tanaka yelled out 

"nope!" Tsukishima said snatching his phone before Tanaka could get to it. 

"Boo you whore!"

"Shut up Nishinoya" 

"Alright guys, that was cute and all. Congrats again to the new couple, but back to training guys! get moving!" Daichi said 

"So we're dating now, huh?" Yamaguchi said to Tsukki 

"If you want to.." 

"I never pegged you for the shy type Tsukki" Yamaguchi giggled 

"but of course i want to." 

"..cool." The blond responded trying to keep up his cool boy act

Yamaguchi just laughed and walked off to start practicing.


End file.
